


Unforeseen Party (of Lips and Hot Blonds)

by lankyboiwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cute!Wonhui, Fluff, M/M, Parties and Drinking Involved, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyboiwonwoo/pseuds/lankyboiwonwoo
Summary: Wonwoo hates parties. Junhui hosts parties. But they do have one in common: They're basically whipped for each other and that makes things slightly better.(Where Wonwoo accidentally rants about how boring the party is to the host of the party itself.)





	Unforeseen Party (of Lips and Hot Blonds)

**Author's Note:**

> got this from the prompt by shuck-you-with-lightworm from tumblr!  
> this is a short wonhui one shot for you lovelies!!!! (this is me cheating on my main ship meanie otl i'm a SInnER)

 

 

 

 

He grumbles over his red solo cup, already half empty of its contents. Downing the last bits of his drink, he hisses at the bitter taste biting at his tongue, re-thinking his life decisions of actually considering in inviting himself in this stupid party instead of finishing the fourth season of Sherlock Holmes with the comfort of his bed. His roommate, Soonyoung, who was responsible for dragging the latter into this mess, currently is missing in action. 

"Where are you going?" He inquires with an arch of an eyebrow as he sees his friend bouncing up from beside him. 

He spins around to face the taller, hand jamming his phone inside his pocket blindly. "I'm going to meet some of my friends from Theo 101." 

Wonwoo scoffs playfully as he rolls his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm such a lousy company that you must seek other's presence." In which he only gets a light kick on his shin as a response. An exaggerated wink is directed in his way as the other squirms pass the mass of sweaty bodies colliding against each other with the beat of the music. He shouts over the noise, barely making it through the middle. "I'll be back, honey bunch! Don't miss me too much!" 

He snorts at the recollection of the thought, his shoulders jumping slightly with the gesture. He'll make sure the other gets an earful for abandoning him despite being forced to accompany Soonyoung but for now, he's just going to enjoy the night despite himself because, hey, he's here anyway and its better to just make the most of the night, right?

"I'm guessing you need more. Whiskey? Vodka?" A voice suddenly pops up beside him as he retracts the cup from his lips that he had long forgotten was already empty of its contents. Snapping his head to his left, he finds a man with sharp features but with a strange tinge of softness in his wide, dark eyes. He guesses that he must have stared too much since the stranger's pink plump lips are starting to stretch into a smirk, so he clears his throat and tries to form something intelligible. 

"Hi?" Very intelligent, Jeon Wonwoo. 

Disregarding the previous inquiry, the stranger props another question. "Not a fan of crowds?" 

"Not a fan of this," He vaguely motions with his lanky limbs around them, pertaining to the party happening. "Generally." He finishes. 

The stranger quirks a perfectly shaped brow, eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity. "Oh?" 

Wonwoo worries his lower lip, a habit of his whenever he's deep in thought. "I mean, I'd rather sit in a ten-hour lecture of Mr. Bernze yapping about his non-existential sex life than actually drinking myself to death. This party is boring as hell and the music is blaring all too loudly it hurts my ears." 

"How sure are you, exactly, that he doesn't have a sex life worthy to share?" 

He gives him a funny look as if he's demented for asking such question. "I don't think his receding hairline and beer-belly is anywhere near enticing." He earns an exhaled laugh, his new companion repressing the urge to guffaw his lungs out. Wonwoo finds himself smiling at the sound despite himself. "I think I'd actually need some vodka right now." 

"Coming from the hater of parties himself?" The man raises an amused eyebrow as he stands up from the stool he had been sitting on. 

Wonwoo hops off the stool, finding himself on the same eye level as the stranger since they're of the same height. "I hate parties not vodkas." He winks. "And besides, the mental image of my Psych professor really ruined it for me." 

The man giggles against his long fingers before jamming it inside his jeans' pocket. He cocks his head to the direction of the kitchen before leading the way. Wonwoo follows suit and had never been so excited at accompanying someone in a kitchen ever before. 

"What's your name?" 

The man with the olive skin perfectly complimenting his disheveled blond locks, grins widely at the bluntness of Wonwoo's words. "Junhui." He simply says as he sets down his own red solo cup on the counter. 

"Junhui." He echoes, trying the words roll off from his tongue and he can't deny it that he pretty much likes the sound of it. He sips on his lemon-flavored vodka before smacking his lips as he bobs his head to the beat of the music, just audible and not obnoxiously blaring from their area. 

"I bet the host of this party is filthy rich." He muses, motioning with his lips at an array of expensive and high class liquors kept safe in a large glass cabinet just beside the refrigerator when his companion shots him a confused look. "But I just don't think it's worth the waste of money, honestly."

"What is?" Junhui speaks up from his cup of whiskey. 

Wonwoo rolls his sharp eyes as he inhales another hefty sip of his drink. "Party." He licks his lips before his mouth autopilots on ranting. "What's with dancing in a pack of hot and sweaty bodies that people really enjoy and take pleasure in? I don't get the point of it all. Plus, I think the host of the part has a really bad taste and I think he should just stick with being rich."

"If you hated this so much then why are you still here?" There was no trace of menace or anger in his tone. He was just genuinely curious, his eyes glinting as he stares at Wonwoo from across him, an elbow propped against the counter. 

"I'm accompanying a friend," Suddenly, his vision is filled with Junhui's handsome face and his throat closes up on him, feeling woozy at the breathtaking sight. He didn't know what possessed him to be so confident with himself tonight but he couldn't bear to finish the remaining part of his sentence without his cheeks heating up so much with embarrassment. "And a hot person."

If Wonwoo's eyes weren't quick enough, he would have missed the way the sides of Junhui's lips quirked up ever so slightly. He schools his face with a blank face (that was really futile since he can't keep himself from smiling). "You're not too bad yourself as well." 

"Eh? What makes me kind of bad to not pass off as handsome? Is it my eyes? I think it's definitely my eyes." The raven-haired man debates if he's drunk with the alcohol or for another reason for him to be speaking so suave despite the flutters in his stomach. 

A shocked expression registers Junhui's face, his lips parting slightly and eyes widening into saucers. He looked way more adorable this way than his repressed laughs and little beams, Wonwoo thinks he might just combust right there and then. "I-I never said you were! Geez, Wonwoo, you're so ahead of yourself."

"Aha!" The raven-haired man points an accusatory finger at the bewildered Junhui. "How did you know my name? I don't remember giving it just yet." 

Junhui screws his eyes shut as he throws his head back when he hears Wonwoo's giggles, clearly giddy of the idea of a hot guy knowing he does exist in this world. "We're both in Math 17." He explains before calming his heated face with a swig of his drink. 

"I don't even know you're in that class." Wonwoo bites back the cheeky smile from his lips when Junhui's face turns sullen due to the fact that Wonwoo clearly doesn't know he even exists, yet alone be in the same class as he is in. "Anyway, you were practically ogling me the whole time, huh?" 

"Kind of." The blond mutters, looking way more adorable with an attractive pink color dusting his cheeks. 

Wonwoo grins fondly with his nose scrunched up at the sight across from him--shoulders hunched inwards and head dipped low from embarrassment. "I already claimed you're hot though so stop moping around." 

The other flutters his gaze underneath his long lashes to look at the shit-eating grin from Wonwoo's face. "Say that for about 10 times and until then I will stop sulking." A coy smile makes its way to his lips when his companion lets out a noise of disapproval behind his throat. 

A crash sound that interrupts the contemplative silence both guys were sharing. They whip their heads to the source of the sound to find Soonyoung knocked down on the cold hard tiles, a few frying pans nestled against his body. Junhui immediately hops off the high stool and tends to the groaning Soonyoung. If Wonwoo had wished for Soonyoung's presence earlier that night, he definitely takes it back with all due diligence. 

He begrudgingly drops down to his haunches beside Junhui who is currently tapping Soonyoung's pale face. "That won't do the trick." Wonwoo gently pushes the other away from his passed out roommate before thwacking him on the back of his head, successfully bringing him in an upright position from the impact. Wonwoo dusts his hands off as he stands up from his position. Junhui follows him with his gaze as he returns to his seat, mouth slightly agape. "He's all good, stop worrying and come back here." He hears Wonwoo call out from the table. 

"I'm okay now stop giving me the goo-goo eyes." Soonyoung mutters as his hands quickly dives in to take the cup of water to his lips, chugging it all down in one go. He's sitting beside Junhui and _it really, really ruins the beautiful scenery._ Wonwoo thinks bitterly. 

"Wonwoo." Soonyoung slurs but he's gladly a little more sober and normal than he previously was found lying on the floor. 

_"What?"_

"I was looking all over the place for you, asshole." He spits out, glaring with as much intensity of that of a bunny. When Wonwoo merely rolls his eyes in response, he twists his head to look at Junhui (who still looked perturbed) with a gummy smile. "Almost passing out drunk just says a lot, dude. You're the best, clearly." 

Junhui offers him a small shy smile as he waves a hand dismissively. "It's my pleasure, really. I'm glad you enjoyed the party." 

As if on cue, Wonwoo feels a sudden wave of realization and dread washing over him like a bucket of ice pouring down upon him. He had been ranting for ten minutes and on about how boring and useless this party is to the  _host of the party_ itself. Way to go to make things really bad, Jeon Wonwoo. At least the basic knowledge of knowing who threw the party might have saved his ass a little bit but no, he did not listen to Soonyoung's babbles along the way to the event. 

"Stop doing that face. You look constipated as hell." His roommate points out with a face contorted with mild disgust. 

Wonwoo snaps his head to find a sly look on Junhui's face and  _god damn it, I can't even hate him since he even looks more beautiful with that look on his face_ , He argues to himself. He ignores his roommate's snide remark and blinks repeatedly in disbelief. "Y-you didn't tell me?" He rasps out, frustration practically drawn on his forehead for everyone to see. 

"It would clearly ruin the fun and turn you into a stuttering mess." His eyes is glistening with mischief and it's a sin to be this wickedly handsome despite all. "Besides, I'd rather hear you talking shit about my party. You in an angry rambling mess was cute." Soonyoung, who already sobered up, looked from Wonwoo's direction to Junhui's with a puzzled look on his face. "What is this sexual tension?" He offhandedly inquires, looking up the ceiling as if he can physically see it. 

"Still." Wonwoo grumbles. 

"Hey, stop sulking. I already told you that I practically ogle you in class." In which Soonyoung chokes violently at. Wonwoo directs his glare at his friend's direction, causing him to choke even more. "And you, get the hell out of here or I'll do it myself." 

His friend recovers from his little act as he scoffs, flicking his fringe away from his eyes. "Excuse me, I wouldn't stay here even if you beg for me." He rolls his eyes as he hops off the high stool. He pats Junhui's back as a bid of goodbye before he's out the door and shouting "Use protections and you'll have a lot of explaining to do later, Wonwoo!" Ignoring his friend's remark and his companion's bursts of giggles against his hand with a grunt, he downs his vodka in attempt to cool his heated cheeks.

"Hey," Junhui calls out and that stupid little smirk is dancing on his lips again Wonwoo might as well just kiss it off for good. "Is the music blaring all too loudly? Is my taste bad when it comes to music? Should I play Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 to calm your ears down?" Wonwoo groans, nestling his head with his hand as the other lets out a hearty laugh and despite Wonwoo's best efforts, he might as well cause more trouble just to hear the music that is his laugh for everyday of his life. 

"I'm starting to think that you think Mr. Bernze's receding hairline and beer-belly is more ravishing than me and my party will ever be." He teases again and seriously, Wonwoo's had enough. He's starting to feel bad even if he knows Junhui didn't take any offense to what he had said. 

So he sighs, his lower lip jutting out and the grin on Junhui's face widens, his cheeks puffs up adorably with dimples sinking just faintly. "Look, I'm sorry for saying your party's boring and all that jazz. You know, parties aren't really my thing and I think I wouldn't have said anything different if I knew earlier that you hosted the party...Probably just less rude but yeah-Say something and stop looking at me like that." 

"Like what?" 

"...All googly-eyes." 

"You're doing it too!" Junhui accuses, his voice light and chirpy with giddiness. 

Wonwoo scoffs playfully. "So, Am I forgiven?" 

The blond scrunches his nose up with a light shake of his head. "I'm not _that_ easy. What do you take me for?" 

"I figured." He says dejectedly. 

Junhui stretches his lips into a firm thin line as he leans closer to the table, elbows propped against the surface with his chin rested on the palms of his hand. "Well, there is something you can do to make things better." 

Wonwoo leans in much closer as well, almost half of his body lying against the surface of the table, his hands lying flat on the table. "It's a kiss, right? You want me to kiss you? Right?" 

The tan-skinned boy releases an exhaled laugh as he feels the hot breath of Wonwoo fanning against his face due to the close proximity they're currently in, cheeks flushing as he speaks above a whisper, it seems as if he's speaking of a secret only both of them should know. "You're so giddy, you know?" 

Wonwoo casts a glance on the other's pink lush lips before he raises his eyes and stares back at the bright pair of orbs. "You just make me giddy and _fuck_ , can we stop talking and just kiss already?" 

"Gladly" Junhui grins before diving in to capture's soft warm lips, massaging it open with his own pair. One hand sneaks its way to cup the blond's heated cheek as Wonwoo tilts his head to further deepen the kiss, their lips syncing perfectly with each other. The raven-haired man pulls away briefly, panting as he stares at Junhui who is in a trance with swollen lips. 

"Forgiven?" He asks, chest heaving heavily as he waits for the other to get back to reality. 

The other shoots him a dreamy smile, teeth showing from underneath his pink lips. "I think one more would do me good?" Wonwoo wastes no more time as he leans back in, enveloping the pair of soft warm lips back with his with a little more passion this time. It's the same exact time that Soonyoung walks in on and immediately passes out as soon as he sees what's before him. The two lip-locking didn't bother to spare him any glance at the sound of pans crashing down again against his head because they're too immersed in the sound of each other's heart beat thundering against their rib cage, screaming thousands of "I love you's" even they can't imagine to voice out in the shortest of time. 

And maybe, Wonwoo would start liking to go to parties--most especially if they're Junhui's and he gets Junhui all to himself all night long. He decides that, Sherlock Holmes can wait. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ....fuck, this is so bad, right? )-: tell me it's bad and shit dasjfjdshf writing for wonhui with pure fluff is nerve wracking but enjoyable nonetheless!!   
>  but on a brighter note, HELL YEAH!!!! i actually got to finish a work (MAn i have so many unfinished drafts can inspiration and motivation kick me in the face sjdshjshfj) 
> 
> i hope you still enjoyed this despite the mess D-: but pls do leave a feedback!! i love feedbacks and kudos are just as highly appreciated!!! see you next time xoxo


End file.
